


W a r a t a h **Discontinued**

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Author Procrastinates Too Much, Coming Out, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, chan can actually drive, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Felix has the courage to finally come out and tell his parents that he's gay, it backfires. He is kicked out of his own home and chased out of his hometown, now he has been wandering for days seeking refuge.When a car full of strangers stops by him on the road and asks if he wants to stay at their home, what is he gonna do? Say no?DISCONTINUED!!!Very sorry, but i dont find interest or inspiration for this story anymore.I dont want to keep you all waiting for something that will never arrive.Maybe, one day, i might come back to this story.Sorry and goodbye.





	1. Gotta Have High Hopes

Felix walked along the cold gravel, his bare feet painfully numb. Never had he thought he would be in this position, barefoot, ripped, ragged clothes and carrying a broken backpack while at it. He was kicked out of his home a few days back after coming out to his parents as gay. He never thought it would backfire like this. His parents always told Felix how he could trust them and tell anything, no matter what. He was a fool for trusting them. They immediately got up and left the room when he told them and brought down a suitcase for him before telling him to pack his things and leave. 

Some kids from school found out about this not too long after he was kicked out of his own home, just after a day of being on the streets they found him and beat him to a pulp. Can't believe they stole his fucking shoes. He still wears the black eye given to him by who he thought was a friend from a few days ago, he still carries the bruises on his legs and arms and still, he carries the burden of being a homosexual as he wanders through towns, seeking refuge.

Felix wore a disinterested expression while he trudged on forward over the cold jagged tar. His feet carried blisters and it only just got worse, he couldn't stop for the fear of anyone could just snatch him up and put him in the back of their car while he tried to peacefully sleep scared him and gave him adrenaline rushes for a mere 20 minutes before dawdling along.  
The moon had cast the only light to guide Felix's way, the cold air whipped at his face as he finally angled his head up so he could look in front of him on the road instead of watching the floor.

He saw the road go on forever, the base of it being barricaded by fences with light reflectors attached to it. The trees created a surreal view as the moon peaked over them. This was one thing he liked about being homeless. He could finally take in everything around him. The sky always changed to showcase different masterpieces and he got to witness it each and every day and night.

As Felix exhaled and looked back to the road, he saw a car coming down the road. He quickly went closer to the fences to not get in the way of the car and cause an accident. As he kept on walking he noticed the car had slowed down as it went past him, he started to get anxious and worry. What if they noticed how beat up he was? How alone was he? How if he had to defend himself he would get knocked out before he could even comprehend the situation? Felix's mind was reeling, and as he started to quicken his pace he had noticed the same car from before was coming back, driving up to him. Felix was about to make a run for it before it pulled up beside him, he could hear a ruckus and the tinted windows didn't help calm his anxiety.  
After what had felt like forever, the front left window rolled down and he was met with a boy who looked the same age as him. He had full cheeks which reminded him of a squirrel or a chipmunk. As Felix was about to once again run before the boy could grab him and kidnap him another window rolled down and he was met with a boy who looked younger than him. He had braces and he looked surprised but the worry was evident in his eyes. 

Felix swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to come up with a good excuse of why a teenage boy would be out so late, looking like he had got bashed and rolled down a hill. Before he could open his mouth a voice cut him off.  
"What are you doing on the road so late?", asked the squirrel looking boy.  
Felix stared at him, before looking to the ground, conjuring up an answer that wouldn't seem like a sob story.  
" I... I was... I was just walking home" He stuttered. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks since he knew they weren't stupid enough to believe his silly little lie.  
"The next town is like, an hours walk if you keep going your way. And if I were to guess from how your walking towards that town, you must've stayed at the other town which is 2 hours away. Sorry buddy, I don't think you're walking for 3 hours to get home." The squirrel boy concluded with a grin, not one that mocked him but one that made him feel relieved... in a weird sort of way.  
The braces boy in the seats behind the squirrel boy smiled at Felix before joining in the conversation.  
"what are your _really_ doing out here?", Braces boy asked.  
Felix looked back at Squirrel boy and saw a glimpse of the driver, but didn't get a good look at him. Now, he didn't know if the driver was a father, caretaker or guardian or even another friend. He had to play it safe.  
"I was kicked out of my own house and I've been walking for a few days"

You had one(1) fucking job, Felix.

The two(2) boys looked dumbfounded before turning back into the car and looked like they were discussing something with even more people in the car. Felix suddenly felt sick, what if the word had gotten out about him and there were search parties for him and now they could get a reward for handing him back to his parents. He didn't want to go back home, not after everything that had been done.

"May we ask why?" A new voice had now entered the arena. It was raspy and had a 'done with everything' tone but also wasn't intimidating.  
"Uh... well you see... I kinda... came out to my parents... they... they didn't take it well" Felix replied. He started to fiddle with his fingers while a sad expression took his face, he knew they would drive off now. He should have started running before. Self-deprecating thoughts intruded his mind, he shook his head to try and ground himself and looked up to the people in the car in front of him.  
"So... you're gay," The same raspy voice asked, but now, he could see the face that belonged to it. He looked like he missed the 2012 emo phase with all the black he sported.  
Felix sucked in a breath through his teeth  
"Yes, I am. And if you're uncomfortable because I am, gay you have all the rights to drive off to kingdom come. No one's stopping you" Felix answered with a little more venom than intended. He didn't want to come off as rude but it was too late. The expressions that the people in the car wore made him want the world to swallow him whole.  
"Y-you know what I'm just gonna... bye" Felix awkwardly shuffled back before turning, getting ready to sprint off before a voice interrupted his plans.  
"Wait! why don't you come with us? We have room for one more and our house is pretty big, enough spare bedrooms for you to stay in" A new voice chimed. Felix looked back and it was the driver now that was speaking. He had naturally curly hair and had a big grin on his face, one that was inviting, his eyes told a different story. His eyes were almost telling him it was going to be okay, they had a protective glint but on a softened tone.

Felix gulped before turning back to the car, and walking up to the window, fidgeting with his finger once again.  
"You sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother" He mumbled the last part while biting his bottom lip anxiously.  
"Yes I'm sure, some of us have a similar story to yours so we get it. There's no pressure though, to stay I mean. You can stay for a night and leave by morning if that's what you desire, or you can stay as long as you need to!" The curly haired man beamed. This man is too friendly for his own good.  
Felix thought for a second before looking up, for the first time in days he had a genuine smile on his face.  
"Then yes, I will come with you" Felix finally decided. The boys in the car made cheers of joy while opening the door on the opposite side of Felix. They put his backpack in the back of the car and buckled up.  
"This is gonna be a long ride since its around 2 hours to our house so we can bond during that time! Oh, by the way, I'm Chan" The curly haired man, now identified as Chan, stated.  
"Yeah, I guess so" Felix mumbled under his breath before also introducing himself, not being able to hide the smile that crept onto his face  
"I'm Felix"


	2. Blue Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally gets their names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hey yea im back, sorry for this very short chapter  
> i suck at short summaries aksjhsjags

The engine revved as Chan started to drive back along the original route to their hometown. He looked up towards the front mirror to look at the others riding in the back of the car, his eyes landing on the newcomer, Felix.  
"So Felix, how long _exactly_ have you been out here?... alone.." Chan shifted in his seat as thoughts started to race through his mind, 'Was that too personal? Damn, the question was probably too personal...'  
"Hey, if you don't-" Chan was cut off by Felix intervening  
"Nah, it's okay. I've been walking around..." Felix looked down at his hands, counting on his fingers and mouthing numbers under his breath. 

Chan had to admit, he looked cute like that, a pout on his lips and the focus his eyes held along with the splash of freckles that adorned his face.  
Felix suddenly looked back up.

"Around 3 to 4 days I'm pretty sure, haven't slept in a few days either due to the constant walking." He finished with a tired smile that somehow held a strong energetic aura.  
"WOAH!! That's so long to be walking! You don't even have shoes, are your feet alright?" Braces boy butted in as he leaned towards Felix.  
"Uh... Yea, my feet are alright, a few blisters but they'll fix themselves. Also, I never got the rest of your names" Felix answered, hoping to change the subject.  
"Oh, well I'm Jeongin!" Braces Boy- now Jeongin- pointed to himself before pointing to Squirrel Boy "and that's Jisung!"  
"Hey, I wanted to introduce myself! Rude" Jisung reached over to the back from the front passenger side and playfully hit Jeongin on the hand.  
"And the 'I Love Dark But I'm Actually Super Soft' dude next to you is Changbin, he may seem intimidating, but as I said, he is a huge softy" Chan grinned.  
Changbin reached to the driver's seat and hit Chan's shoulder before sitting back down in his seat.  
"Well, its nice meeting you guys. Thank you for letting me stay with you too. I would've passed out by now if not for youse picking me up from the road." Felix sighed as he let his head rest against the top of the car seat.

Jeongin, Jisung, Chan and Changbin shared worried looks between each other before staying quiet to let Felix rest. He needed it.  
As Chan drove through the night, taking turns and avoiding the fauna, street lights suddenly began to line the road. There weren't much, nor were they in good condition, some had been beat up from years of sun, storms and winds. The ones that did work emitted faint blue lights to help and light up the road.   
Chan tightened his hands on the steering wheel as blue lights flashed past him as he drove on and followed the road back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. im quite the procrastinator and this is all i had done so i thought to just post it for now so this story doesnt seem dead and abandoned.  
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAH ok  
> If you read this, I hope you enjoyed and I would any feedback to know what I could work on!  
> I will try to post the next chapter soon but I am one big procrastinator so no promises of weekly updates. More leaning towards fortnightly updates.


End file.
